


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 2 UA Day 1

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308
Kudos: 1





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 2 UA Day 1

JERIKO’S POV  
About a week later and I’m walking through the halls of UA a bit annoyed “ugh! I wish someone would’ve told me there’d be uniforms this sucks!” The school uniform was a white collared shirt with red tie and grey blazer with some green details. Decent in terms of uniforms but still not my style at all. “It would be better if I could wear MY jacket instead of this but no!” I turn the corner thinking that it’s my class but it turns out to be a different classroom “great! Just great! First day and I’m lost, why is this school so goddamn big! Ugh!” I try flipping the map upside down to find out where to go when I heard a familiar voice behind me. “Jeriko!” I turn around to see Midoriya running up to me “Hey Midoriya!” As he came up we both said at the same time “you got into UA too?!” “Yeah I just managed to get in by saving that girl from the zero point robot!” “That’s great I knew you would. After that stunt I’d be surprised if they didn’t.” “Yeah it’s great you got in too!” “Yeah, although it won’t mean squat if I’m late on the orientation day.” “Oh well which class is yours?” “Uh, Class 1-A.” “Hey that’s mine too! You’re not that far off, follow me.” And so Midoriya lead me over to Class 1-A. I was glad Midoriya was in the same class as me, at least there’s someone I know here. As we reached the classroom we stood right outside the massive door with 1A on it. “Here we are.” I looked to see Midoriya taking a deep breath. “You alright?” “Huh...oh yeah I’m fine I’m just really excited. This has been my dream since I was little. We are going to be training to become hero’s.” Midoriya turns to me with a smile and thumb up. “Let’s do our best!” I smile and return the thumbs up and we enter the classroom. As soon as we enter, I see 2 people I really didn’t want to see. “Young man take your feet off the desk immediately this is disrespectful!” “Please, who are you, the warden, glasses?” It’s the blonde haired jerk and the uptight glasses kid from the exam. “Seriously these two of all people are my classmates? Great!” I thought to myself. The blonde haired boy looks over to us and his eyes go wide. Midoriya shifts behind me to try to hide as he whispers “Kachan!” “Wait you know that guy?” Well...yeah, h-he’s kinda my childhood best friend or, at least he used to be.” The glasses kid noticed us too and starts to walk over. “You two!” He stops in front of us and bows “I’d like to apologize for my behavior during the practical exam especially to you.” He was referring to Midoriya. “You noticed that there was something more to the test, you are very perceptive. I’m sorry it’s clear as a student you are far superior to me!” “N-no no it’s fine, and don’t give me too much credit to be honest I didn’t even do it on purpose I just acted on instinct.” “Yeah it’s fine there’s no need to apologize just try to be a little less uptight ok?” The kid reaches his hand out “Let’s start over I’m Tenya Iida from the Somme Private Academy.” “I’m Izuku Midoriya.” “And I’m Jeriko Blaze.” “Midoriya, Blaze, once again I apologize for my behavior.” I rolled my eyes a little “And once again no need to apologize, also just call me Jeriko.” Just as we were finished talking another voice came from behind us. “Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Falling boy!” I turned around and it was the girl who caught Midoriya. She started talking about how it was amazing how he saved and Midoriya was blushing and acting all flustered. “Just don’t sell yourself short, you did good saving Midoriya too.” “Oh thank you. I remember you from the entrance exam too! You had the fire quirk right? I’m Ochako Uraraka.” “I’m Jeriko Blaze, and yes to answer your question.” “Oh awesome! So what do you think we’re doing today beside orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? I can’t wait to meet everyone!” Suddenly once again a voice came from behind. “If you're just here to make friends you can pack up your stuff and leave.” We all look past to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag laying on the floor. “Uhhhhhhh-“ the man stood up and got up from his sleeping bag he was wearing all black except a grey scarf and had a scruffy face and long black hair “It took 8 seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work, time is precious and rasional students would understand that.” All I could think was “Who is this guy?” “Hello I’m Shouta Aizawa, your teacher” “wait this guy’s the teacher!? He looks like a homeless man.” “Right let’s get to it, put on your gym uniforms and meet me outside.”

The UA gym uniforms were a lot more my style than the typical uniform we had to wear in class. It was a set of workout pants and short sleeved jacket that was blue with a white U and A on the front of it. After we all got changed we headed outside area where Aizawa was waiting. “Uh sir?” Uraraka raised her hand “shouldn’t we be heading to orientation?” “If you kids want to make the big leagues you can’t have time for pointless ceremonies. So instead we’re going to have a quirk assessment test.” The entire class freaked out “A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?” “Man that’s so boring.” “We’ve done this in school hundreds of times.” “Quiet everyone! This won’t be like the ones you took when you were younger, in this your allowed to use your quirks however you want. I think a demonstration is an order...Bakugou, what was the farthest distance you’ve thrown with the soft ball during junior high?” “67 meters I think.” Aizawa tossed Bakugou a soft ball. “Try using your quirk this time.” Bakugou stepped up to the plate winded up and as he threw a massive explosion shot out of his hand launching the ball into the air “Okay so he can make explosions, good to know.” “All of you need to know your maximum capabilities, it’s the most logical way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero.” Aizawa held up the distance of the throw. “705 METERS!” The entire class yelled out. “Not bad...bet I could beat that.” The rest of the class starts to get excited “I wanna go, that looks like fun!” “Yeah this is what I’m talking about getting to use our quirks as much as we want!” “So this is fun huh?” The class’s attention is back on Aizawa. “You have 3 years here to become a hero. Do you think it’s going to be all fun and games?” None of the class spoke up “Idiots, today you’ll complete in 8 physical trials to gage your potential. Whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately.” “Wait what!?” “You can’t do that! Can you?” Aizawa just shoots me a look “UA isn’t tied to traditions which means I’m free to run my class however I want. So long story short, yes, I can. If you have a problem with that, you can head home right now.” We all stood shocked that this is happening, already on the first day there’s a chance we might get expelled! That’s not going to be me.

And just like that we were off to the races starting with a 50 meter dash. I was matched up against a girl with long green hair that was tied up in a bow near the bottom. I learned later that her name is Tsuyu Asui and her quirk gives her frog-like abilities, long tongue, super high jumps, etc. As soon as it started she got ahead of me quickly, my power doesn’t give me any speed boost and I don’t think shooting fireballs at other students is what Aizawa meant by “use your quirks any way you want” so there was no way I could catch up. She smoked me. Once she passed the finish the machine read her time “5.58 seconds” by the time I passed I got 6.03 seconds. “Hey nice work.” “Ribbit, thank you” as she smiled at me. Next test was grip strength, I focused on my power, not enough to burn the tech measuring but just enough to get some strength to put me over the edge. The device beeped and...150 kg “nice!” I looked over at another student, probably the tallest in the class, who was talking to two others “Wow! You hit 540 kg!” I walked over “No way! Let me see.” And sure enough 540 kg “Jesus Christ dude you're a beast!” “Thank you” that kid’s name was Mezo Shoji, his quirk not only let him have six arms but also allowed him to make other body parts like eyes ,ears, or mouths on the ends of those arms. Creepy but awesome. Next test was the standing long jump and for this I had an idea, I saw Bakugou use his explosions to give him some speed in the 50 meter dash, so if he could do it why can’t I? I ready up and shot a large burst of fire from my hands as I launched right past the reader and landed on my ass. “Ow! Ok I think I need to work on that.” Next test was the ball throw, the one I’ve been waiting for. “Ok Jeriko your up.” I stepped up to the plate as Aizawa threw me a soft ball. “Simple all I gotta do is throw the ball with my flame, not too early that it burns up, but not too late otherwise I won’t get enough force out” I midway through my swing I started using my flames to heat the ball and toss it out much like Bakugou did. I look over to Aizawa to sees few seconds of his hair floating down and a confused look on his face. “Wait, did I make a shockwave with that? Guess that was more force than I thought.” As he held up my distance. “708 meters, impressive.” “Yes, I beat Kachan’s distance!” I look back and see a look of intense anger on his face. “Maybe I should’ve gloated about that, I think that just pissed him off more.” I step back in line between Iida and Uraraka “Hey great job Jeriko!” “Thanks, although there’s no way I’d come close to beating you.” Uraraka’s quirk is called Zero Gravity, she can nullify the effects of gravity on anything she touches, which she used to score an infinity on the ball throw! “Alright Midoriya your up.” I see him step up to the plate ball in hand, I could tell he was nervous and I can’t blame him. While everyone else was getting pretty good scores he’s been falling behind. “Midoriya better shape up soon or else he’s going home.” Bakugou looked over at Iida “Of course he is, he's a quirkless loser!” “I’m sorry what?” “Read my lips dumbass he doesn’t have a quirk!” “What are you talking about? He has a quirk I saw him one shot the zero pointer myself!” “Bullshit!” “No Jeriko’s right I saw him too.” We all watched as Midoriya started to throw the ball and I saw that same energy that surged in him from the entrance exam. “This is it!” And as he let go of the ball it flew just a few feet in front of him. “Wait...what?” “See, I told you quirkless.” “I don’t get it I swore I saw-” Midoriya seemed just as confused as I was “huh I don’t get it I was trying to use it just now?” “I erased your quirk!” We look over to see Aizawa’s hair standing up and his scarf blowing in the wind. “Someone like you should’ve never been allowed to enroll at this school!” “Wait you did what to my-huh?” Midoriya looked in shock “wait those goggles!” I looked around Aizawa’s neck and sure enough there was a pair of yellow goggles there that were hidden by his scarf. “You're the pro hero Eraserhead! You can look at someone and cancel their quirk!” “He can do WHAT! So that means...during the ball throw...did he...try to erase my powers! Shit!” “You’re not ready, you don’t have control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Relay on someone else to save your useless body?” “Wait no that wasn’t-“ before he could finish Aizawa’s scarf wrapped itself around Midoriya’s chest and arms and pull him in close. “No matter what your intentions you’d be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, he saved 1000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive you’re worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, but with your power there’s no way you can become a hero!” I stood there speechless at what Aizawa was saying “how can he say that! He’s the teacher the one who’s supposed to help people control their powers, to become hero’s. HOW CAN HE SAY THAT IZUKU CAN’T BECOME A HERO WITH HIS POWER!” I looked down and noticed my clenched fist started smoking so I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. “Who does this guy think he is!” Aizawa’s hair fell back down and his scarf released Midoriya “I returned your impractical quirk, take your final throw.” He turned and walked away leaving Midoriya there. I wanted to do so much, encourage Midoriya, hit Aizawa, scream out...but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do anything. The only thing I could do was stand by and watch as the kid who deserves to be here more than me is expelled for something out of his control. Midoriya took the ball and began to make the motion to throw but instead of charging up like he was before he focused his power into his finger and shot the ball straight into the sky as a massive shockwave nearly pushed me to the ground. He turned to the teacher with nothing but a broken finger. “Mr.Aizawa...you see...I’m still standing!” And the only thing I heard Aizawa say in that moment was the one thing I was thinking too. “This kid!” I couldn’t help myself “YEAH THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Before I could do anything else though I saw Bakugou starting to rush towards him screaming “DEKU YOU BASTARD YOU’RE GONNA TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT RIG-“ just before he could get to him though Aizawa wraps his scarf around the now enraged Bakugou “Ugh, why is your scarf so damn strong!?” “Because it’s a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down now!” Eventually Bakugou stopped struggling and was released by the pro’s capture weapon. “You're wasting my time now, whoever’s next can step up.”

The rest of the tests weren’t that difficult until we finally got to the end to announce the scores. “Alright here is everyone placed in the assessment...” And a hologram list of everyone’s names is shown. I quickly scan for my name as I’m sandwiched in between Uraraka below and above me Ejiro Kirishima, I learned after his quirk is to harden his body like a rock, after I looked for Midoriya’s name too only to find it at the bottom of the list. I looked over to see him wide eyed and scared. “And I was actually lying, no one is going home.” The entire class was silent for a moment until me and Izuku both spoke “wait...WHAT!?” Aizawa just shoots us a creepy smile “that was just a logical roose to make sure you gave it your all.” “Well if that’s the case it worked, and I think he nearly gave Midoriya a heart attack in the process!” “That’s it we’re done for the day, pick up a syllabus in the classroom and read it over before tomorrow morning. And Midoriya take this and have the old lady fix you up.” As he hands Midoriya a nurse's pass “things will be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins, make sure you're prepared.”

MIDORIYA’S POV  
After getting fixed up by Recovery Girl I started to leave school grounds “I’m starting at the bottom, I’ve still got a long way to go, and so much to learn. All Might gave me this power so I’m going to do everything I can to control it and get stronger!” Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see it was Jeriko. “Hey Midoriya how’s the finger?” “Oh it’s fine thanks to Recovery Girl, but after she used her quirk on me I feel so tired.” Just then Iida showed up too. “Midoriya, Bla-Jeriko, sorry, how are you 2 doing” “I’m ok how about you.” “I’m doing just fine thanks for asking. I must admit I was a bit concerned about Mr.Aizawa’s methods but I trust the school’s judgment. Even so lying is just downright immoral.” Jeriko stepped in too “Yeah I actually agree with you there and him saying all that stuff to you Midoriya, I could barely stand it! Just because you can’t control your quirk doesn’t give him the right to say any of that.” I couldn’t help but smile hearing Jeriko say those things. “Hey guys!” We all look back to see the girl who saved me during the entrance exam running towards us “are you going to the station? Let me come too.” “Oh right you're the infinity girl, correct?” She stopped slightly out of breath “Yup Ochako Uraraka and, let’s see, your Tenya Iida, Jeriko Blaze, and your name is Deku right? Midoriya?” I couldn’t help but jump a little. “Deku?” “Yeah isn’t that what Bakugou called you?” “Well my name is actually Izuku, Deku is the nickname Kacchan used to make fun of me.” Jeriko seems taken aback when I said that but “wait, that’s why he called you that? I thought you said you two were friends?” “Well kinda, it’s complicated.” Uruaka buts in again “well you know what I like Deku it’s gotta ‘you can do it vibe to it’ i think I’d make a great hero name. Plus I think it’s kinda cute.” Before I could even process what she said I blurted out “Deku it is!” Iida looked very confused. “Wait that quickly? I thought you said it was an insult?” “I don’t know my whole world just turned upside down!” Jeriko was chuckling in the background while Uraraka was confused as to what just happened. We survived our first day at UA, even if I kinda failed, but at least I’m making new friends!

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
